Downhole fluid analysis (DFA) is often used to provide information in real time about the properties of subterranean formations and/or the compositions of reservoir fluids. Such real-time information can be used to improve or optimize the effectiveness of formation testing tools during a sampling processes in a given well, including sampling processes which don't return a captured formation fluid sample to the Earth's surface. For example, DFA allows for reducing and/or optimizing the number of samples captured and brought back to the surface for further analysis. Some known downhole fluid analysis tools such as the LIVE FLUID ANALYZER (LFA), the COMPOSITION FLUID ANALYZER (CFA) and the INSITU FLUID ANALYZER (IFA), which are commercially available from SCHLUMBERGER TECHNOLOGY CORPORATION and/or its affiliate(s), can measure absorption spectra of formation fluids under downhole conditions. Each of these known fluid analyzers provides multiple channels, each of which corresponds to a different wavelength of light that corresponds to a measured spectrum ranging from visible to near infrared wavelengths. The output of each channel represents an optical density (i.e., the logarithm of the ratio of incident light intensity to transmitted light intensity), where an optical density (OD) of zero (0) corresponds to 100% light transmission, and an OD of one (1) corresponds to 10% light transmission. The combined OD output of the channels provides spectral information that can be used to determine or estimate the composition, contamination and/or various other parameters of formation fluids.